Sandstorm
Sandstorm is an extra mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Plot Premise Currently on a train en route to the Bagbah Chemical Plant, the player is being briefed by two SAS soldiers about the mission to come. The player must confirm the chemical weapons reports by infiltrating the facility and placing the explosive charges throughout the complex if necessary. Main The squad leaves the train but is pinned down by guards. The player is assigned to infiltrate the plant undetected to ensure that their position isn't compromised before the assault. After entering a small garage, the leader reports on the radio that two other soldiers are down. The player travels down a long tunnel that leads to a Terrorist-infested loading bay and a small storage silo. After passing the silo, there is a corridor with many pipes within to travel over. A small battle will ensure while the player approaches a building with a gate to open. This reveals a few more silos and a platform leading to a small staircase. Last fight At the bottom, there is a mounted machine gun among explosive barrels, all behind a puddle of biochemicals and a pipe. Another open space is followed by a small office and the main biochemical storage tank. After destroying it with a remote bomb, another mounted gun shows the way to a large battle with Terrorists wielding grenades and LAWs that are guarding a Scud launcher that is also meant to be destroyed. Finally, the assault happens, but the player's work is done there. Objectives #Infiltrate facility without detection. #Locate bio-chemical storage tank. #Destroy bio-chemical storage tank. #Destroy Scud launcher. Weapons & Equipment Starting loadout Discovered AI Player The British SAS Elite Crew Trivia *This is the only mission where the British SAS wear desert camouflage uniform. *Four background music songs have been composed for this mission. *Due to the similarities, this mission may have been a homage to the Counter-Strike cut maps cs_iraq and cs_arabstreets. *The Scud launcher can be destroyed by throwing an HE grenade under the area where the RC bombs needs to be planted. **If the player places the RC bomb while destroying the scud beforehand, the RC bomb will float in the air. *Like other SAS missions, this is one of the hardest missions to beat as enemies usually carry heavier weaponry at later stages of the area, usually M72 LAWs, M60s, M2 Browning Machine Guns, AWPs, and grenades (HE grenades and flashbangs). *There are 2 enemies that use the LAW. Stay alert for them. *If the player is spotted by the two targets before entering the garage, the mission will fail. However, because of the script in the event the operative was pinned down by the guards, they won't die if the player encounters the Mil Mi-24 Hind at the beginning. Due to this, the game over message still states the position is compromised if the terrorist is shot or killed. *There is a secret M72 LAW in the level. Prior to the area where the player needs to destroy the Scud launcher, the player needs to jump on boxes and crates, and then on a platform, and the player should obtain the grenade launcher. *There are many metal packages taht have Chinese characters on them, and they read “危險” (Meaning Dangerous in Chinese) External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7cAP9J_l00 Youtube - counter strike condition zero deleted scenes SANDSTORM] Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes